Jenny Wakeman
|last="Turncoats" |voice=Janice Kawaye }}Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman (or XJ-9) is the main character of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is a robot with the personality of a teenage girl, created by Dr. Nora Wakeman to protect the planet Earth. However, Jenny desires to live the life of a normal teenager. Biography Jenny was specifically designed by her mother, Nora Wakeman to protect the world from the Cluster Colony. She, like most teenagers and is bubbly, gossips very often, and wants to be popular. She has several sisters who were seen in the episodes, "Sibling Tsunami" and "Sister Sledgehammer". Jenny was designed as a teenager of about 16 years of age (in design and mentality), but it was five years since she had been created, prior to the events of "I Was a Preschool Dropout". As her number indicates, she had several prototypes, whom she treats as her "sisters". While she was designed as a teenage robot, presumably with the adolescent mind of a 15-year old or so, she did undergo a period of infancy ("Humiliation 101"). As revealed in the same episode, she also spent some of her early years as a crude steam-powered robot before being upgraded to hydronium-electric hybrid-power (as seen in the blueprints of her Master Plan). For an uncertain amount of time, she was prevented from leaving the house by her mother, except for the purpose of saving the earth, where she would not be viewed by the general populace. Following the events of "It Came from Next Door", she finally managed to interact with the outside world and make human friends, namely Brad Carbunkle and his younger brother Tuck, and later enrolling in Tremorton High School where she soon met and befriended Sheldon Lee. Jenny stands at 6.6 feet (2.01 m) tall and weighs roughly 600 lbs. She has blue "pigtails" with bolts connecting them to her head that can act as rocket boosters, blue "bangs", white skin, blue "clothes" (a crop top, a miniskirt, and boots), a belly-bolt (a bolt that simulates a belly button) which doubles as a linchpin (as mentioned in "Around the World in Eighty Pieces"), hands with 4 fingers each and center holes, a "false nose". Jenny has no ears, instead possessing an auditory system "decades ahead of its time" ("Ear No Evil"). Her body processes are carried out by a fully-functional, metallic electronic brain, which her eyes are connected to ("Mind Over Matter"). Her body also contains several access ports for downloading, charging, and other purposes. Thanks to having advanced artificial intelligence, Jenny's personality is that of an eager, young, tomboyish teenager. She desires a sense of freedom but also wants acceptance from her peers. She generally possesses a kind personality and likes anything pertaining to teenage activities, but becomes agitated when her mother or her duties get in her way of her enjoyment. Unfortunately, being kind and sweet, she is easily trusting of others and, as a result, can be quite naive. The Crust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, have often taken advantage of this for self-gain or to humiliate Jenny. Despite this, she can also be mischievous, hotheaded, careless, and stubborn at times, but always learns from her mistakes. In her duties as a crime fighter and global responder, she is vigilant and determined to get the job done, though she can be reckless and quick to jump the gun in very few instances. Gallery My life as a Teenage Robot 005 Groot2.png 3099.gif Jenny-1.jpg Jenny-3.jpg Jenny on Cloud 9.jpg JennyBrad35.jpg Brad takes Jenny's hand.png Jenny with her sisters.png|Jenny with her sisters. JennyBrad376.png JennyBrad388.png JennyBrad334.png HumanJennyFlirtingWithBrad.png|Jenny, in her human exoskeleton, with Brad. JennyBrad81.jpg JennyBrad03.png JennyBrad55.png MLAATR group hug.png Jenny, Brad and Tuck eating ice cream.png Human Jenny Wakeman.png Jenny Laughing.png Character jenny.jpg Jenny Season 2-3.png Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Heroines Category:Tomboys